You
by Rejected Forgotten Love
Summary: He exhaled once more, a loud breathy sigh of extreme exasperation as his intense stare bored into her, as if searching for their owners place in her heart, "What do you want?"   B-day present for Fairy of Music and Literature


A/N: I started this a long time ago, and thanks to my good friend Fairy of Music and Literature I was able to finish it. Much thanks to you~

Disclamer: I do not own PDY. I sure wish I did, but alas this world is not as fair as some would like to beleive it is. *grumbles*

Dedicated to: Fairy of Music and Literature~ HAPPY BIRTHDAY! XD You are just so awesome, and funny, and I love our super long (crazy) conversations! I admire your huge imagination, and your writing skills, and I'm so glad we've been able to get to know one another! I hope you enjoy the story~ (sorry that it still turned out a little angsty -.- I tried to stop myself... but it apparently didn't help much.)

* * *

><p>Didn't he notice?<p>

She was there.

_Always there._

She strived to help him, to be of use, to be less of a burden to him… yet still the sarcastic and rude comments continued.

She could hear the occasional rustles and sighs behind her, but she stared almost longingly at the door, before a sudden feeling self-consciousness caused her to casually open her compact mirror.

She understood and embraced the fact that it was part of who he was – he wouldn't be him without those factors.

Yet even still, as accustomed she was to them, they still stung.

Smiling bitterly at her reflection, she wiped the accumulating tears from her eyes, inwardly scolding herself for being so vulnerable, as she closed the closed the object with a resounding snap.

"Is something wrong?" He intoned in his usual casually languid voice from where he was sprawled on the nearby couch.

She didn't turn around as she answered lightly, "No, I'm fine!"

She stared at the door in silence, taking deep breathes to calm herself.

"Are you waiting for someone?" He questioned, again rather lazily, and there was a soft rustling, as he probably shifted onto his side to be more comfortable.

She smiled forlornly at his attempts of conversation –which was quite unusual – and sighed to herself before finally throwing a soft, "No… no one…" over her shoulder.

But yes. She felt deep down she was waiting for someone.

She just wasn't sure who it was yet.

Or perhaps she did, and she'd rather not think it…

She frowned.

More rustling ensued.

"You're talkative today." He finally stated flatly.

She rolled her eyes as she turned on her heel to peek at him.

"Same goes for you." She replied somewhat forcedly, giving him what she hoped was her normal sulky look.

Somehow, something in his bored expression told her she had not succeeded, his heterochromatic eyes trained on her in their usual cold scrutiny.

He was sitting up now, and stretching. His hair – if possible – in even more disarray, and his tired, heavy lidded eyes, narrowed.

Mentally shaking herself, she walked across the room, and settled herself down in the chair that was separated by the couch by only an ordinary wooden table.

"You should get out more often." She admonished him lightly, as her gaze fell upon the pallid complexion of his skin.

"Busybody." He responded offhandedly, blinking.

Although the words and argument were familiar to her, the spirit seemed to be lacking. There was no burning need to argue, or complain at or to him. She just felt… blank.

His eyes met hers briefly, and he gave her a calculating look, with a raised eyebrow, before giving a long, exasperated sigh.

Slightly unnerved. she glanced away, with a small sigh of her own, as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She really didn't mind looking into his eyes – indeed she rather enjoyed it – but whenever their eyes did meet, she couldn't feel the vulnerable, tugging feeling in her chest – just egging her on to sweep his bangs out of his face, or adjust his shirt.

"Is there a reason you're here?" He questioned wearily, watching her closely, expression indifferent, and calm voice masking the awkward feeling he too was sensing.

His question was a good one. She remained silent for a moment, staring at the pale, uninteresting walls of the room, mind reeling in inner chaos before she answered quire honestly, "I'm not sure."

More silence followed, thick between them, uncomfortable and tense, like a wall obstructing one from the other.

She much wanted to scale that wall.

Something begged her to reach to him, to fall into his strong arms, and settle against his warm, sleepy form, and just… let go.

But she couldn't let go. She had to separate wishful thinking and silly fantasies from reality.

For these urges were such. They were nothing more than daydreams to while away dreary days, to paint a world where she felt safe, where she belonged.

Yet, her fingers still sought his, her lips pleaded for his, her body craved his embrace, all in silent harmony, as she sat, quietly, tugging at a loose string on her sweaters cuff.

He blinked sleepily, in a somewhat puzzled manner as her eyes roved over him, before asking quite bluntly –as was his way- "What do you find so intriguing?"

She shrugged in reply, as her mouth opened to voice her thoughts, before she thought better of her words and quickly shut it.

He raised his other eyebrow indolently, curiosity searing in those tantalizingly hypnotic eyes of his, causing her heart to flutter.

_You. You. You._

He was leaning forward now, as if he could read her thoughts, his breath just barely brushing her reddening cheeks, fingers less than inches away from her own, his warmth radiating off him.

He exhaled once more, a loud breathy sigh of extreme exasperation as his intense stare bored into her, as if searching for their owners place in her heart, "What do you want?"

Her hand reached towards him of its own accord, palm up, fingers splayed, and eyes wide in a pathetic pleading gesture.

_Listen to me._

Her voice came out soft and almost weak, yet with a self confidence she hadn't known she possessed.

_I'm right here._

"You."

_I'm here._

His mouth twitched into the slightest of smiles, a gratifying gift of warmth after a long time in the cold. A glimmer and promise of sunlight among the clouds.

_Hope._

His hand met hers in a gentle assertion of acceptance, their fingers pressed together and entwined in a silent agreement, eyes locked together in affectionate recognition and knowing.

_Right here._

His sigh followed soon after, smile transforming into his usual smirk, as he answered her unspoken statement.

"I know you are."

* * *

><p>An: Lame ending, I know... but really I couldn't come up with anything better, and I thought it was kinda cute :3

Anyways... Review?


End file.
